Trip Down Memory Lane
by Zabby Perno
Summary: Third in my "Harry Snape" series. Sev takes Harry on a little trip down memory lane. How will Harry react to the news? NOT SLASH! FATHER/SON!


**Name:** A Trip Down Memory Lane

**Author:** Forensic Fan '93

**Genre:** Family/Romance

**Main Characters:** Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Albus Dumbledore, young Lily Evans, young Petunia Evans, young Severus Snape

**Mentioned Characters:** Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Lily Evans-Potter, Pomona Pomfrey, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew

**Summary:** Snape takes Harry on a little trip down memory lane. How will Harry react to the news? NOT SLASH!!! FATHER/SON!!!

**Setting:** Just after the dementors tried to Kiss Harry and Sirius on the Black Lake. Snape's POV.

Sev sat in the Infirmary with his son and Harry's two best friends. Dumbledore was shocked. "Severus, are you sure this is true?"

The Potions Master nodded. "Of course I'm sure. How could I not be? Lily told me herself."

The Headmaster sighed. "I leave it to you to tell Harry. It's not my place to tell the boy. He is your son. I'll tell Pomona that he needs to stay a little longer than Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger."

Snape nodded as the Headmaster left. He pulled a Glamour around himself tightly as Harry and Hermione woke up and showed up at the door not a minute later. Pomona ushered the two back into bed. He frowned. He knew Granger had been using a Time Turner… Was that how Black had escaped? Most likely. He knew that Black was Harry's godfather, and Harry, like Lily, would have.

Sev slept there that night, the Glamour still wrapped tight around him. Pomona released Granger and Weasley like Albus had asked her to do. Harry stirred and Sev unraveled the Glamour around him. "Potter!"

Harry jumped a mile high. "Sir?" he asked, shock covering his face. Sev could tell that Harry hadn't ever expected his Greasy Git of a Potions Master to be here.

"I've already assigned Weasley and Granger with detentions. Yours is tomorrow night at 6:00PM sharp."

Sev watched the emotions flit over Harry's face, almost too fast to catch. Then his face became blank. "Yes, sir." Sev himself hid a smile. Now, _that_ was a face he could use when he wished to.

The next evening, Severus seated himself behind his desk. He took a sip of Pumpkin juice, to hopefully calm his nerves. How on earth was he to tell Harry that he was his son.

He eyed the Pensieve in the corner. That was it! He'd share some of his memories of Lily and himself with Harry…

Harry walked in, no emotions on his face. "You called me here, sir?"

"Have a seat, Potter," Sev said, voice not cold, but not exactly warm.

The young man did as he was told.

"You are not here for a detention," he said, letting his voice warm up slowly. "Have you heard of a Pensieve, boy?"

Harry shook his head. "Why am I here, sir?"

"Because I have something want to show you," Sev said. "A Pensieve is a magical device that shows a person's memories when he or she puts them in there. You can enter it and see it from outside your body or outside the person you observing."

"You'd like me to see a…memory?" the younger boy questioned.

Sev nodded. "Yes. My own memories."

Harry's brow crinkled in a way that reminded him of Lily. "Yours, sir? Why? You—" He cut himself off, not wanting to earn himself a real detention.

But Sev wasn't listening. He was returning certain memories about his 'time' as a Death Eater to his head and emptying his memories he wanted his son to see into the magical bowl.

He motioned for Harry to come over and said, "Just bend over it, and lean forward. I'll be right there with you."

Harry nodded, knowing better than to disagree with Severus Snape. "Yes, sir."

Sev and Harry found themselves falling into an early memory of Snape's.

They stood in a decrepit park with a rickety swing. "Tuney! Tuney, look! I'm flying!" A young girl with deep red hair was jumping off a swing.

Her sister, Tuney, gasped. "Liiiiilllllllyyyyy! I'm telling Mummy! You're not s'pposed to jump off the swings!"

The red head, Lily, landed as gracefully as a cat. "You wouldn't."

Harry said, "Is that…My mum and Aunt Petunia?"

Snape nodded. "Yes, that is. She was an extremely powerful witch." He pointed to a clump of grass. "What do you see over there, Harry?"

The black haired boy said, "A little boy. Who is that, sir?"

"Me. Now, watch, boy."

The young boy whom Harry had spotted emerged from the bushes. "It's because you're a witch."

Lily tossed her head. "That's not very nice," she said, haughtily.

The younger version of the man standing next to Harry blushed. "My mum's a witch too. I'm a wizard."

Petunia gasped. "I know who _you_ are! You're that Snape boy! You live on Spinner's End!" Harry had heard that tone often enough in his life. Petunia Evans was _not_ impressed.

The younger Sev blushed harder. "So what if I do?"

Lily adopted a softer expression. "I'm sorry… What's your name?"

"Severus…" he muttered. "Severus Snape."

The scene dissolved. Harry saw the Great Hall at Hogwarts. "You grew up with my mum, sir?" Harry asked his teacher.

"Yes. Now watch," Severus said. It had been many years since he had made himself re-watch the memories he was showing.

The Sorting Hat was sorting students into different houses. McGonagall stood at the front. Harry grinned. He should have known. "Evans, Lily!" she called. The red head walked slowly up. There was a pause then…

"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat called. Harry saw the Young Severus's head drop.

Harry saw Lupin, Sirius, and James be sorted into Gryffindor too. He didn't recognize anymore names. Finally… "Snape, Severus!"

The black haired boy trembled as he walked up. He sat on the stool. Harry saw his lips moving, much like his own had during his own Sorting. After a moment…

"SLYTHERIN!" the Hat shouted. The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, led by Lucius Malfoy.

The scene disappeared into a mist.

Lily and Severus were sitting in The Three Broomsticks. Harry recognized it from many of his secret trips there with Ron and Hermione. Snape and Harry had to move closer to the two thirteen year olds to hear them. "Thanks for the help in Defense Against the Dark Arts," Lily said, kissing the black haired boy's cheek.

He blushed. "It…It was nothing. I'm just glad I could help…"

After he said that, James, Sirius, Lupin and Pettigrew walked in. Lily's face turned dark. "Well, let's get out of here Sev. I can't stand pig headed idiots."

Before she could lay down money, Severus had laid down the money. She smiled. "Always the gentleman, aren't you, Sev?"

He blushed even harder.

Harry was beginning to recognize the signs of a crush. His Potions Master had a crush on his Mum? Too weird…But so right at the same time.

They followed the two thirteen year olds outside. They walked down the street, chatting and laughing. Harry thought he noticed his Dad's dark expression. But they were too far out of earshot for him to listen to James.

The scene turned to mist again.

Suddenly, Harry was watching a 14 year old Severus and a 14 year old Lily share a kiss. No dialogue was needed to see how much the young couple was in love.

Needless to say, Harry was in shock. The mist dissolved again. This wasn't right…

"Sir," Harry asked. "What are you trying to show me?"

Sev didn't answer as he was watching his 17 year old self. "Watch, Harry."

The younger Severus stood outside Lily's window in his old neighborhood. "Lil! It's me!" he called softly. "Open the window!"

Harry heard a giggling. "Password, silly!"

Snape shook his at his past self and Lily. How much the part of silly school children they were still playing… His younger self said, "Sugar plums…" his voice colored with embarrassment.

Lily opened the window and Sev pulled himself into the room. Harry noticed that the young version of his Potions Master was playing with something in his pocket. It hit Harry. The young Severus Snape was going to ask Lily to marry him.

But that wasn't right! She was going to be married to James! She was going to have a child with him!

Right?

Was everything he had ever known wrong?

Maybe.

Yes, it was… He knew that now.

He saw the couple cuddle on Lily's bed, giggling and talking softly. Suddenly, Severus was on the ground, on one knee. "Lily Evans… I love you more than life itself. I know that's corny, but that's the way I feel."

Harry heard his mum gasp. "Wha?"

"Lily Marie Evans, will you marry me?" Severus asked, producing a beautiful ring. It must have cost at least 100 galleons.

The red head's green eyes, so similar to Harry's, filled with tears. "Yes, Sev, I will marry you!" She held out her left hand as Sev slipped the ring onto his fiancée's hand.

"I love you, Lil."

"And I love you too, Sev."

Harry stood on it shock. His mother was engaged to Severus Snape… Something was wrong with the world, yet it felt…

Right. They landed on Severus's dungeon floor.

"Sir? Am I seeing things?" Harry asked, in shock.

"No, Harry," the Potions Master said. "I really did propose to your mother. I wanted to explain the rest to you myself." He motioned for the boy to have a seat. "Soon afterwards, you were conceived." He saw Harry blush. "Both your mother and I were in the Order of the Phoenix."

"The what?" Harry asked.

"We fought Voldemort," Sev said, brushing off his son's question. "I'll tell you more later. I was a secret agent for the Order. No one knew that Lily and I were engaged. Lily and I were engaged for well over three years. We couldn't risk anyone knowing about us. Not even Dumbledore. I had to fake my death in order to keep my place with the Death Eaters. By then, your mother was pregnant with you."

Harry nodded. "James isn't my father, is he?" Somehow, deep down, he'd always known that. "You are…"

Sev nodded. "Yes, son, I am."

-

-

-

-

-

-

Okay… This is the third in my "Harry Snape" series. Don't worry… I have more in mind. They'll follow throughout the Second Wizarding War.

FF'93 signing out!


End file.
